User blog:Crazy12345/Total Drama SimThingy! Season 1, Episodes 1 - Season Final
User Contestants: Special Contestants: Hosts: Teams: Eliminated: ''' User: BlankyXP Leaf '''Host: '''Crazy12345 The Crazies: The Fanatics: Game-Fanatic User: Riot/AU Godzilla '''Host: '''Maria-stole-mecaik BlankyXP Game-Fanatic GamerGirl101 User: Skull26374 Leaf Skull26374 User: Game-Fanatic Riot/AU Dentface User: Dentface Godzilla GamerGirl101 User: GamerGirl101 Episode 1: The arival Pt.1 '''Crazy12345: Welcome, to the most new reality series on My Sims Wiki! I'm your host Crazy12345! Ok, so here's the deal: Six user contestants from MSW(My Sims Wiki) have come to compete in a cheaty,dramatic,crazy,random,psycho show! They will be staying on an island in cabins. They all will be competing for "gifts". The winner will have a couple of choises when and IF they win. Are you ready for...."Total Drama SimThingy"! Crazy12345: '''Welcome back! Our six contestants will be arriving shortly. I- *interupted by honking sound* Well that must be our boat bringing our first contestant! *boat comes to a stop at the dock* Well..Hiya! *person steps off boat* '''Blanky: Greetings...what's-your-name...Crazyman? I am the great...Blankyperson! HERRO!!! ...DUDE! LEAFMAN!!! GET OUT HERE, PUNK, OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH BUTTER BAGELS. Leaf (still in boat): For Pete's sake, I'm coming! Just putting back some stuff, 'kay?! And seriously, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Blanks. I bet I could beat you in a kung-fu fight in like, a second. Blanky: Yeah, right, wuss, JUST GET YOUR BUTTOCKS HERE. *slides sunglasses on forehead down to eyes like a gangsta and eats Rice Krispies* Leaf: *sigh* Always trying to be ghetto... Crazy12345: 'B-*interupted by honking sound* ...Ugh! Well...here comes our seconed contestant. *boat comes to a stop at the dock* ...Where is our next contestant? *cricket chirps* Um..ok this is akward. '?: '''BWAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Crazy12345: What the heck was that!?!? Leaf: Dude, did someone pass gas...? Blanky: 'IT'S THE DANG CHEWBACCA!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Crazy12345: '''Umm...possibly, but I don't think the chewbacca would make that kind of n- .....oh my gosh! *points at a dark mysterious figure* '?: Hello foolish mortals! Leaf: Could that be Morcubus...? Crazy12345: 'Nah! Morcubus would never say hello...would he? '''Leaf: '''Well, why not...? '?: 'I'm here for the game. The Total Drama SimThingy game! '''Crazy12345: '''Oh! *takes out clipboard and looks at contestant list* you must be..GamerGirl101? '?: '''NO! I'm not a silly girl! I'm.....an AU! '''Crazy12345: AU? What's that? Blanky: ..."Armpit Umbrella"? ?: '''...Forget that, I'm..* starts to step of the boat* '''Riot/AU: RIOT MAN!!!! *falls off boat* Daaaaah! *lands in water* Uuugh! *boat honks* Crazy12345: '''That's our next contestant. *boat pulls up to the dock and someone steps off* '''Skull26374: '''Sup, how's it going? '''Crazy12345: Durr..good. Your Skullman am I right? Skull26374: 'Yup, I'm THE Skullman. '''Riot/AU: '*climbs out of water on to the dock* I *pant* will not *pant* DROWN! *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* ..... '''Crazy12345: '''Well thankfully your alive or... '''Riot/AU: '''I'd be dead! '''Crazy12345: Nope! I'd get sued for having a contestant dead! Riot/AU: Crazy12345: 'That is ALL the time we have today! catcha back later in "''Total Drama SimThingy"! '' Episode 2: The arival Pt. 2 '''Crazy12345: '''Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy" ''We met our fiirst three contestants, One almost died, I could have been sued, One had EXTREME fandom for Leaf and we met a hip hoppy person? Time to meet the rest of our contestants on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Crazy12345: '''Welcome back to "''Total Drama SimThingy"! Right here, right now we will meet the rest of our contestants and also-*interupted* 'Riot/AU: '''I'm already dead. *boat honks* '''Crazy12345: '''Um....yeah that's nice now..shoo! Go away! '''Riot/AU: '''Ok man..*slowly starts walking backwards* I'm leaving..shooing..doing what you asked....... '''Crazy12345: '''Hurry it up! '''Riot/AU: '''Ok! Gosh! '''Crazy12345: ' 'Leaf: ''Kay...? '''Riot/AU: '''Omigoshies! '''Blanky: DON'T BE STEALIN' MAH "CATCHPHRASES", SON! Riot/AU: I'M NOT YOUR SON!!! Blanky: YOUR POINT? Game-Fanatic: 'WHAT!?! '''Crazy12345: '*hurk* *hack* He-lp *faints* '''Game-Fanatic: '''Errrr....w-*interupted* '''Blanky: BAAAAAA!!! ...excuse me. Crazy12345: ....OK..here comes our next contestant.......GamerGirl101! GamerGirl101: *giggle* Hiya! I'm GamerGirl101! Riot/AU: .....LIKE GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!!! GamerGirl101: ...I'm not an icky boy! Dentface: So..who liked my Leaf costume? *still in Leaf costume* Leaf: Dude, what the-?! What are you, a poser?! *smacks Dentface in his dent face with his guitar* Dentface: Ow! Skull26374: Hi! I-*interupted* Crazy12345: WOAH! When did you get here!?!? Skull26374: I've been standing here, scince I got here. Crazy12345: Really? (you didn't talk much) Skull26374: Crazy12345: Well that is ALL the time we have today! See you next time on "Total Drama SimThingy"! Episode 3: Choosing the teams. Crazy12345: 'Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! We met the rest of of our contestants(hopfully) One of them was a "Girl", one was..a Game-Fanatic..and..um..DENTface? Right now we are about to choose the teams on "Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Crazy12345: '''Ok, today we're-*interupted* '?: '''OHOHOHO~!! *appears through ray of lights* Endless witch Kogasa is here~!! *kicks Crazy in the back and starts taking pictures of him stumbling* Kihihihi~! *kicks Crazy down hill* '''Crazy12345: OH MY GOD! Kogasa: Ossu~! I'm the new host, Kogasa Yakumo~! *Crazy tries to get up but Kogasawoman rolls boulder over him*... Stupid Crazy~! Since he's got a 'little' injury, I'll take his place for now~!! (In head: Kihihihi... maybe I should worsen his injury, I could torture these guys all day!) Crazy12345: *from under a boulder* OH MY GOD! Dentface: 'Dude, what the heck is wrong with you? I'm an admin and I CAN block you! '''Kogasa: '*points cleaver at him* OH YEAH?! 'Dentface: '*sob* I-I'm scared.... '''Kogasa: '''You should be! *gets mega phone and yells* WAKE UP, IDIOTS!!! '''Blanky: '''OMG!!! FLIPPIN' SAMURAIS IN THE DEPARTMENT STORE!!! *ghetto sunglasses fall onto ground and Blanky falls off beach chair that she was sleeping on* ...Kogasawoman? '''Leaf: *groans* Dude, can't a rockstar have a nice nap for once?! GamerGirl101: '*wearing her pink robe* What's going on? *slips in mud* AAAAAH! MY NIGHTGOWN..IS RUINED! '''Game-Fanatic: '*slaps GamerGirl* Get a grip of your self lad! 8 gets slaped by GamerGirl* '''Kogasa: '''Shut it! Time to choose teams! '''Blanky: '''LEAFMAN! IN MAH TEAM! NOWWWW. WOOHOOO. *puts sunglasses back on* Leafman, you better not freeload on mah team like last time we was on a reality show... '''Leaf: Hey, a rockstar like me isn't built for this kinda thing! And it's not called "freeloading", my friend. It's called enjoying life. Blanky: And you gonna die "enjoyin' your life", if I don't get da food for you. Leaf: Hey, at least I die happy. Blanky: Ugly Elfman... Riot/AU: 'I want..GODZILLA on my team! '''Godzilla: '*hides* '''Crazy12345: I..will *pant* call *pant* my lawyer*pant* ugh! *calls lawyer* Hello I- *Kogasa breaks phone then pushes Crazy back down hill* AAAAHHH! Skull26374: '''Random.... '''Kogasa: '''Kihihihi... team time~! '''Kogasa: '''Ok, Blanky-sama over there, Godzilla over there, Leaf-sama over there, Dentface over there, Skull over there, Riot-kun over there, GamerGirl over there, Fanatic-kun over there! *pointing left right and everywhere* '''Everybody (Except Kogasa): '''Uhh? '''Kogasa: '''Here is the first team: The Crazies: Blanky Leaf Riot Godzilla '''Kogasa: '''Here is the other team: The Fanatics: Game-Fanatic Skull26374 Dentface GamerGirl101 '''Kogasa: '''The team captain for The Crazies is..Blanky, and the team captain for The Fanatics is..Game-Fanatic! '''Blanky: '''YESSS MY PUNY LITTLE UNDERLINGS I AM YOUR DICTATOR *points at Leafman, Riotman, and Godzilla* '''Leaf: Dude, "The Crazies"?! What the flip?! Riot/AU: '''I can't believe Godzilla IS on my team! *sob* '''Godzilla: Raaagalfragal: I can't believe it either! Kogasa: 'Ohoho~! We ran outta time, see ya! ''... idiots. Episode 4: Connect! Connect! '''Kogasa: Ossu! Welcome back to the called Total Drama... something, I dunno. But it's something. Last time teams were chosen and I started acting like the evil little catgirl I am! Kogasa: 'Today, we're gonna do a thing called Connection! Each of these bakas spend a day with someone they like, hate, or LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURVE.. wat. Last baka standing is the winner! Kaishi! (start!) '''Skull26374: '''Hey, um..what's going on today? *realizes he is talking to no one* ....grrr... '''Dentface: '*talking to Kogasa* What's the challange today? 'Kogasa: '*replying to dude-with-dented-face* BINGI! (filipino for deaf) I SAID WHAT THE CHALLENGE WAS IN THE BEGINNING!! '''Dentface: '''oh...sorry... '''Leaf: '''Hey, what are you guys talking about? *gets smacked by Kogasa* Ow! '''Blanky: '''Ohhh, Leafman got owned. '''Leaf: *smacks Blanky* Blanky: OH MY FLIPPING BAJEEZUS, YO! Leaf: That's what you get. GamerGirl101: 'I think we don't have a challange today. '''Kogasa: '''Wrong! If you've heard what the challange is here are the buddie pairs: Riot and Godzilla, Dentface and Skull26374, Blanky and Leaf, and... GamerGirl and Game-Fanatic. '''Game-Fanatic: '''Oh, ....*giggle*....heheh.. '''GamerGirl101: ' Hi Fannykins! 'Game-Fanatic: ' '''Blanky: IS THERE A GAMESTOP HERE?! WITH AN UNUSED COPY OF PHOENIX WRIGHT: TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS??? Leaf: Wait, are we even allowed to do whatever we want? Or are we told to do something...? GamerGirl101: 'Come here Fannykins! Heheeh! Let's put make-up on you! '''Game-Fanatic: '''Help!..I....give...up! *collapses on ground* '''Kogasa: '''Kthxbaaaai!! *pushes Fanatic-man out of the way* '''Godzilla: '''Graafrooglydo!: Riot!..DIE! '''Riot/AU: '''OK! *"dies"* '''Kogasa: '''GET OUT RIOT! *pushes Riot to the side* '''Kogasa: '''Ahaha~ Gomen, Leaf-kun~ You're not allowed to do whatever you want.. OUT! ... Gomenasai!! *starts crying* (I'm sorry!) (In head: What have I done???) '''Leaf and Blanky: '''WHAT?! '''Kogasa: '''That means Dentface and Skullman are our winners! Join us next time to see who gets voted off, BYE! Episode 5: First elimination ceremony '''Kogasa: '''OSSU! Welcome back to this show that has the same name with some cartoon called Total Drama Island! Last time we played Connect... and it went terribley. Sooooo... we're having our FIRST voting off ceremony! Time for the show to start! '''Kogasa: '''Hai! Let's get started! '''Riot/AU: '*sitting nervously* Uh..*sweating* I like being a contestant... 'Leaf: '''You cost us the challange. '''Blanky: '''WHAT!!! YOUR THE ONE WHO SAID: "We can do "whatever" we want"!!! '''Leaf: ' 'Godzilla: '''Singywalaybeto!: I don't wamt to leave!.. '''Skull26374: '''I know I'm safe. Me too! Fannykins! '''Game-Fanatic: '''What did I ever do!?!?! *sob* '''Kogasa: '''If your name is called, you're safe and I won't have to kill ya! '''Everybody: '''Ok! ... wait, what?! '''Kogasa: '''Ok, let's do this: Skullman, Dentface, Riot, Leaf, Godzilla..there's three people left; Blanky, Game-Fanatic and GamerGirl101. *dramatic music in the background* ---> Kogasa: Ok, *dramatic music* Skull-sama, Dentface, Riot-kun, Leaf-sama (In head: Phew...), and Godzilla... there's three left; Blanky-sama, Fanatic-kun, and GamerGirl. '''Kogasa: GamerGirl~! *dramatic music* Down to Blanky-sama and Fanatic-kun~ ' 'Game-Fanatic: '''What would I do to get votes? '''Blanky: ' WHAT WOULD I DO TO BE VOTED?! IT'S HORRIBLE, PEOPLE!!! HORRIBLEEEEE -- '''Kogasa: '''Hai hai... the last one... BLANKY-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!! '''Blanky: '''Oh mah goshies. o.o I thought mah good little heart was gonna explode for lil' ol' moment there!! '''Leaf: What are you, a country bumpkin, now...? Anyway, that's a relief...too bad for G-f though... Game-Fanatic: ' '''Kogasa: '''Alright, bye-bye~! *GF steps onto the boat and is taken away* Shocking, ne?! See you ''idiots next time! (In head: Ugh, I haven't been using this flipping cleaver ALL week!) 'Crazy12345: '''Oh no you won't *calls lawyer* Hello? Yes I'd like to sue someone.. Episode 6: Sued! Fired! '''Kogasa: '''Ossu... welcome back to this ugly show... Le- *gets tackled* HOLY COW POOP! '''Cad: '''Your coming with me miss. *picks up Kogasa's lower body* '''Dac: '''Your also coming with me. *pick's up Kogasa's upper body* '''Kogasa: '''WHAT THE HECK?! YOU ARE GOING TO FREAKING DIE!!!!!!!! *sees Crazy* Oh, it's you. '''Crazy: '''These people? These are MY lawyers. And there suing you! '''Kogasa: '''Wait, what?! Dude, I'm twelve years old! '''Crazy: '''You almost broke my leg,hip,shoulder and arm bones, and randomly took over the show. '''Kogasa: '*hisses* I should've killed you sooner! '''Crazy: '''It's about time she's gone. '''Kogasa: '''SHINI!!!!!!!! *the heads of Crazy's lawyers explode and Kogasa disappears* '''Blanky: BYEEEE KOGASAWOMAN!!! See you on ze other blog posts!!! Crazy: 'Yeah...whatever... '''Leaf: '''Hey, Sup' *walks in out of no where* What's our challange today? '''Crazy: ' 'Leaf: '''Huh...? Oh, yeah, it's me, THE Leaf! Want an autograph? '''Crazy: '''NO! Where's Fanaticman? '''Skull26374: '''He got voted off. '''GamerGirl101: '''WHY!?!?! Did my Fannykins have to get voted off! WHY!?!? '''Crazy: '''Was he fairly voted off? '''Everybody: '''Uhhh.... *stumped* '''GamerGirl101: '''Well...my Fannykins was mean, and wouldn't kiss me. So I voted him off. '''Crazy: '''How many times did you vote for him? '''GamerGirl101: '''Only..um..errr...I think..36 times? ..NO!...yeah..36 times I voted for him. '''Everybody: ' *gasp* 'Crazy: '''That means he was voted off...UNFAIRLY! '''Blanky: '''dun dun dun. '''Leaf: '''Man, that is so un cool. '''GamerGirl101: '''OMG, WTH Crazy dude BTW It's not a big deal! '''Crazy: '''Yes, it is, that means Game-Fanatic lost a shot at winning 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bucks! '''Blanky: '''OMIGOD!!! Poor Fanaticman!!! '''Crazy: '''Yup! '''Riot/AU: ' '''Godzilla: '''Quebetsalarba:No way! Omigoshies! '''Blanky: HEY! STOP STEALIN "MAH" CTACHPHRASES YO! Riot/AU: 'You understand Godzilla? '''Crazy: '''Well, today was akward. Anyway, See you next time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! Episode 7: I went skydiving! 'Crazy: '''Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"; Kogasa got a "suprise" and got sued and fired from bein the "host", and we figured out GamerGirl "cheated" to vote off Game-Fanatic. What will happen this time on "Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Leaf: '*sleeping peacefully at 6:17 A.M.* ZzzZzzzZZzzzZZZ... *loud honk* AAAh! *hits head on a mantel* ...when did that get there? 'Riot: '''Gah! What is wrong with you peoples? '''GamerGirl: '*yawn* I'm to tired to get..*yawn* up. *collapses to ground* 'Blanky: '''YO! I AM TRYING TO GET MAH SLEEP HERE, DANGIT!!! '''Dentface: '''Why so early? *yawn* *rest of contestants come up* '''Crazy: '''Good morning! Today we are going to be..SKYDIVING! *plane lands* Come on! *pushes all contestants on to plane* '''Godzilla: '''Garagliboopitin: What about me peoples? '''Crazy: '''Oh, Godzilla..you're too big to fit on the plane so you're excluded from this. '''Godzilla: '''Tar!: YAY! '''Crazy: '*plane takes flight* So this is how it will work; You will jump of this plane and HOPE to land back on the island! Got it! The most people to hit the island are safe. 'Everybody: ' '''Dentface: '''I don't see anything, I only see water...and a tiny spec? '''Crazy: '''That's the island! '''Skull: '''I will go first. *jumps off plane* AAAAH! '''Riot: '''Ohh! Ohh! I'm next! *runs to the door of the plane and jumps off* Tell my pet rock I love her!! (fading voice) '''Dentface: '''Well, I guess I'm next...here we go! *jumps off plane* Weeee! Wooo! '''Blanky: '''Time to go skydivin', mates! You ready, Leafman?! '''Leaf: '''I.. don't... ..like.. HEIGHTS!!!! '''Blanky: '''Cool! '''Leaf: H-help... me... I... don't... want... to... to... this... challenge... Blanky: Wuss, get yourself together! Crazy: '''COME ON! We don't have all day! '''Blanky: Come on, Leafman! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN! *smacks him across the face* Leaf: Blanky: ...Leafman? Crazy: '''Fine! Be that way! *pushes Leaf and Blanky off the plane* So long, you El Chubacabras! '''Leaf: *screaming like a little girl* Blanky:'''GREAT AETHEEEEEERRR '''GamerGirl: '''Um..what about me?... '''Crazy: '''Right....*staring at GamerGirl*..JUMP ALL READY!!! '''GamerGirl: '''I'm afraid to.. *sob* '''Crazy: '''Ugh! Fine... *pushes GamerGirl off plane anyway* BYE! '''Crazy: '''I guess I should fly the plane down to the island and see who landed on it. *turns plane to island* '''Dentface(on the island): '''MY HEAD!!! *rubs head* Ugh... *sees Leaf* Hey leaf! '''Leaf: '''Hey, Dentface. *peering around* Hey, have you seen Blanky? I hope she's okay... '''Dentface: '''No I do not. *looks and sees someone* LOOK! *points to the shore* I see someone walking up! '''Blanky: '''GAAAAH!!! *is lying facedown on sand* DAT FALL RUINED MY NOSE!!! '''Leaf: '''Phew...I was a little bit scared for a moment there. Hey, Blanks. I guess that means Skull, Riot and GamerGirl are in the water... '''Blanky: *gets up* Too bad for zem. Dentface: 'I wonder where Crazy is? '''Blanky: '''TEH SHOW IS ALMOST OVER! WHERE COULD HE BE?! TEH HORRORS!!! WE NEED SOMEONE TO SAY IT'S OVER FOR TEH AUDIENCE!!! '''Leaf: '''Well, I'll do it then. That's all the time we have for "''Total Drama SimThingy", folks! Rock on. *peace sign* Episode 8: Seconed elimination ceremony *everybody is sitting at the bleachers waiting for Crazy to start the elimination ceremony* 'Riot: '...ggggAAaH! What is taking so long?!?! '''Skull: '''Maybe he is running late. '''Dentface: '''If you didn't know, it doesn't take that long to land a stinkin' plane! '''Leaf: '''Hey, let's just pretend I'm Crazy then! Now let's get started! * cricket chirps* '''Dentface: '''What the...*sees a plane in the sky* Man, that plane is flying really low. '''GamerGirl: '''Well obviously, Crazy is going to land here! '''Crazy: '''ZZzzzZZzzzzZZZZZzzz *not controling the plane* '''Godzilla: '''Gebatsylongtibong: I think he might be sleeping. '''Blanky: '''Why the flip is he sleepin' while steerin' a plane? DAT'S DANGEROUS, BOYS AND GIRLS! '''Leaf: Don't do this at home, kids. Blanky: Yay for 4th wall breakin'! Godzilla: 'Elimentotoeyo! (I will wake him up!) *screams really loud* '''Crazy: '''AAh! *gets control of the plane* I thought I might crash! *steers the plane down to the island and lands it* '''Everybody: '''It's about time!!!! '''Crazy: '''Ok you know how this works, If I call your name your safe. So let's do this; Dentface Leaf Blanky Godzilla (he had a free pass) We're down to GamerGirl, Riot and Skull. Who will be voted off? '''Riot: '*gulp* 'GamerGirl: '*gulp* 'Skull: '*gulp* '''Crazy: ....RIOT! Crazy: 'We are now down to two contestants; GamerGirl and Skull..... '''Skull and GamerGirl: '*gulp* 'Crazy: '''And the last one to be called is.... TIE!?!?! '''Skull: '''It's a tie? '''GamerGirl: '''YAY! We're safe! '''Crazy: '''NO! We are going to take a vote. What do you think audience? *audience takes vote* '''Crazy: '''The last one to be called is.....SKULL26374! '''GamerGirl: '''Excuse me? That is so UNfair! '''Crazy: '''Oh well. *gets attacked by GamerGirl* AAAH! *puts her in straight jacket* Bye! *GamerGirl gets taken away by the boat* Dramatic wasn't it? Well see you next time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! '' Episode 9: You do what Crazy do '''Crazy: '''Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"; ''Our contestants expirenced skydiving for the first time.(If they haven't already done it) So are you ready for another episode of "''Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Crazy: '(all contestants are standing in front) Today we are going to play a little game of "Simon says". 'Riot: '''WHOOO! YAY! '''Blanky: '''Oh dear. '''Crazy: '''Luckly, I'll give you time. Meet me back here in two hours. *walks off* '''Godzilla: '''Wutewgopotofh2iur? (What are we going to do for two hours?) '''Leaf: '''I wonder where Skull and Dent are? '''Riot: *'walks into cabin* What the?!?! *sees a bear in his cabin bed* You'll be my new...FRIEND! *Godzilla was listening* 'Godzilla: '''Gulopertioyulet! (How dare he get a..a..new friend.) Harkolpijjkasfol! (I shall crush his "new" friend! ) *Skull and Dentface are sitting at a table playing cards* '''Dentface: '''Do you have any 6's? '''Skull: '''No. Go fish. *Dentface draws card* Do you have any 1's? '''Dentface: '... *throws all his cards at Skull* Yes. (all of his cards were 1's) *Mean while, Blanky and Leaf are sitting at another table* '''Blanky: '''Who'd you vote off for second? :O '''Leaf: '''GamerGirl. Why? '''Blanky: I dunno. Leaf: Who'd you vote for? Blanky: Uh...GamerGirl as well. Leaf: Oh, so we voted for the same person. Blanky: Yes. So what are we gonna do with a flippin' 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bucks, eh, Leafman? Leaf: I don't really believe it...he probably just copied and pasted all those zeroes with his keyboard to make G-f's loss more dramatic or something. Blanky: Whoa. :O You broke ze 4th wall. Again. * 2 hours go by* Riot: '*runing through medow fields with his new bear* I'm so glad to have somebody like you! '''Bear: '''Rawr! (Me too! ) '''Godzilla: '''Zainotpolykil! (I'll show that dumb Bear who is boss! ) '''Crazy: '''Ok! Time to start our challange! *everybody runs up in front of Crazy* Obviously this is like simon says so this SHOULD be easy. Are you ready!? '''Everybody: '''Yeah! '''Crazy: '''Crazy says...lift up one finger! *everybody lifts up one finger* Good. Crazy says...clap three times! *everybody claps three times* Jump up and down! *Riot jumps* OUT! I didn't say Crazy says. '''Riot: '''Dang! '''Crazy: '''Crazy says.. sing! *everybody sings exept Godzilla* OUT! '''Godzilla: '..... '''Crazy: '''Crazy says pop it lock it, polka dot it! zig zag cross the floor shuffle in diagonal put your hands on your hips do a 180 twist! DO THE HOW-DOWN THROWDOWN! '''Leaf: What? Blanky: Oh, I know how to do dat! *only one doing the How-Down throwdown* Crazy: You're all out except Blanky who is our winner! Blanky: 'YES. VICTORYYYY. '''Crazy: '''You're reward (scince this was a reward challange) is a trip to Potato land! '''Blanky: ' I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!!! '''Leaf: Potato Land...? Crazy: '''That is all for this episode. See you next time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! '' Episode 10: Somethings coming... '''Crazy: *sleeping peacfully until woken up by a loud voice* AHH! *rolls out of bed onto floor* Oof! *stands up and brushes self off* What the heck was that noise?!?! *sees TV turned on the weather channel* OH! Its just you mister TV! Wait... TV person: Todays weather looks very rough. It seems we have a tornado watch out and..uh...err...a tornado might happen. *get tackled randomly* AGH! Crazy: Tornado eh? Well. *turns off TV* Its time! *picks up megamegaphone and goes out side* WAKE UP PUNKS! THERES A TORNADO COMING! WE NEED TO START THE CHALLANGE! Leaf: Ugh! I'm tired! Riot: I'm hungry. Blanky: Wut.. Riot: I really am. Dent: ...Riot..I need to talk. Riot: OK! Dent: What is this doing in my bed?! *points to a bear lying in his bed* Riot: Hm..uh..err...purr..OH! IT"S YOU uh....BEAR! Bear: RAWR!: OH HI! NOT FINISHED!